An Unexpected Romance Between Enemies
by lovebitesandromance
Summary: Harry is publically gay thanks to his now ex-girlfriend Ginny. Draco is set on hiding his sexuality from the public eye for as long as he possibly can. But what happens when Harry begins to suspect where Draco's true interests lay? As Harry tries to win over the Slytherin's trust and friendship Draco has other things on his mind..like stealing the Gryffindor's heart. SLASH DRARRY
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first story ever so reviews would be welcome. There will be multiple chapters. This is a Drarry so if that's not what your looking for you have the wrong story. Also I would really appreciate it if someone would make me a Drarry pic cause I don't want to take one that someone else has. I'd like to thank my wonderful beta and best friend Brittany for all of her amazing work. **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.** Well I have kept you long enough. Enjoy!

Warning: There will be sexual content in this story. So if you do not like then please do not read and please do not report. Remember even if you do not enjoy this story others will, so please be respectful. Thank you :)

**An Unexpected Romance Between Enemies (Chapter One)**

Draco frowned harder as he stared at his potions homework the words blurring before his eyes. _I'm so tired_, he thought as the clock above the fire place chimed signaling midnight. He had thought coming back as an eighth year student would easy. However, all that it resulted in was twice the amount of homework and studying, and half the amount of sleep.

"Merlin save me." he spat bitterly as he flexed his fingers, trying to ease the cramps. He whipped around, his hand immediately flying to his wand when he heard a deep chuckle come from behind him.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that talking to yourself is a sign that you're insane?" Blaise said, a smile on his face as he caught sight of Draco's hand still resting on the hilt of his wand. Draco quickly relaxed as he looked at his friend, assessing Blaise's appearance. The dark haired Slytherin merely smiled and turned in a circle ending in a ridiculous pose. Draco laughed as he realized Blaise was trying to distract him from the obvious signs of what he'd been doing.

" I see you've been with Weasley." He stated coolly, a wicked smile spreading across his lips. Blaise had tried so hard to keep his relationship with the redhead a secret but there is only so much you can hide from your best friend. Being in love isn't one of them. His smile grew wider when he heard Blaise sigh in defeat.

"How'd you figure it out this time." Blaise growled. He seemed extremely disgusted with the fact that he had been so obvious.

"Well now lets see." Draco purred, placing963 a flawless ivory hand on the soft skin of his neck as he feigned,contemplating his answer. "Your hair is a mess, your lips are red and swollen, your clothes are clearly wrinkled, and not to mention the many love bites that are currently decorating your neck; very pretty by the way. Even a first year could figure out what you've been up to, you're just lucky only I know who it was with."

Draco watched with interest as the other Slytherin relived the evening, as his words brought back wonderful memories. He sat there for five minutes, watching his best friend's pulse quicken before, finally, he got bored and cleared his throat. The glazed look faded from Zabini's eyes, only to be replaced by a deep red blush starting at his neck and quickly moving upward. Before he could open his mouth to reply Malfoy yawned.

Blaise smirked. "Is his royal highness sleepy?"

"Oh shove it Zabini", Draco grumbled "I'm going to bed."

As he made his way to the boys dormitory his mind once again returned to the thought that had been plaguing him since the war ended. Did he like girls? He remembered starting to doubt his sexuality toward the end of fifth year realizing he was the only male in Slytherin (straight at least) who had yet to bed a woman and found that he had absolutely no desire to do so. Of course with all that was going on in his life at the time he had quickly dismissed it and shoved it to the back of his mind. _I mean after all_, he thought sourly, _how can one focus on something as frivolous as sex when death consumed every aspect of their life_.

Then happiness consumed him as he once again remembered the feelings of peace and bliss that had washed over him as he saw the Dark Lord die. He could still hear the way he'd chanted "I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive" over and over again as the weight of impending death fell away from him, trying to make himself believe in a reality he had not thought possible. He had known that Voldemort would fall, but had never considered he'd be alive to see it. Draco cringed as he thought about how, had it not been for a certain messy haired Potter, his fate would have been sealed in that fire.

Draco shook his head as he realized he'd let his own mind get off topic. He stopped when his legs hit his bed. Running his hand over the sheet he felt the cool silk slide over his palm soothing his heated flesh. He changed into his night clothes and with a grace that could only be described as cat like, he laid down on his bed. Staring at the silk hangings, he smiled, the sea of green calming his nerves as his thoughts returned to their previous course.

Draco shuddered as he thought about what had made him revisit the thought of whether he was interested in males or females. After the war had ended and everyone was buried and moving on Pansy Parkinson had approached him to help her "celebrate" their survival.

_Draco's mouth dropped as he stared at Pansy as if she was a snake, which by all accounts she was. "Did you...ummmm...are you...ummmm asking me to uhhh...have intercourse...with YOU?!" Draco gasped. _

_Pansy looked around quickly, making sure no one had over heard. She dragged him out of Honeydukes and into a nearby alley. _

_"Yes." She stated simply looking, for all the world, as if she could not understand why he was confused. Seeing the blank face that stared back at her she realized she'd have to explain." We did at one point date which means you had to be sexually attracted to me and I feel that now is a perfect time to act upon that urge. To celebrate our being alive that is." _

_Draco merely stood there staring at her. He stared at her mousy brown hair that split at the ends forever looking as if it had rats nests through out it, then he looked at her narrow colorless lips. How anyone's lips could manage to stay colorless on a regular basis he did not know, but Pansy managed it. His gaze traveled to her small nose that seemed to melt into her oversized cheeks. He even noticed how her eyes seemed beady under that giant thing most referred to as a forehead. Draco balked, if it hadn't been for his father, he never would've entered into a relationship with the hideous girl. He'd certainly never had any sexual feelings toward her._

_Draco smiled as he thought about how to tell her he found her absolutely repulsive. He snickered, **Well am I Draco Malfoy or am I Draco Malfoy.** He looked Pansy in her eyes and said with all the seriousness he felt, " You are disgusting and an eyesore. I did not date you by choice I dated you because I was forced. The thought of touching you sickens me and I'd rather cut my eyes out and spend an entire day with the Gryffindor Trio. I will not have sex with you and if you ever ask such a disgusting thing again I shall be forced to perform the most horried spell i can think of on you. Good day." He turned and walked away with the grace and dignity only a Malfoy could manage._

_He was so caught up in his thoughts of disgust with Parkinson he didn't hear the moaning coming from the Alley till he had almost reached it. Slowing his pace he crept to the entrance and stuck his head around the corner, his shoulder length silver blonde hair quickly following obscuring the sight for a brief moment before gently settling itself on his collar. What he saw next made his hard stop and his breath catch. Before him were two men clearly in the act of making love._

_Before him were two men clearly in the act of love making. The taller gentleman with ebony hair had the shorter blonde one on his knees suckling on his massive member. As Draco watched in amazement the taller one picked the smaller one up and spun him around towards the wall. He easily caught himself on his hands and bent over shimming his now bare ass at the taller man._

_Draco hadn't noticed the blonde man's pants being shoved down, seeing as how he was too busy staring at the other one's mouthwatering manhood. However now that he saw the twitching ass in front of him he was enthralled and couldn't tear his eyes away. The dark haired man muttered a spell and his cock was coated in a gleaming substance, as was the twitching rose bud of the man in front of him. He slowly aligned himself up and with one firm thrust buried himself inside the other man to the hilt. A moan of pleasure escaped both of their mouths as they furiously started rutting against each other harder and harder until the sound of flesh meeting flesh was so loud it could be heard the next town over._

_Draco watched as the taller man slowed down and began jerking the little one's cock fast and hard until he was bucking under him. With one last hard thrust he buried himself deep and jerked atop the male beneath him, a groan of ecstasy slipping from his lips. With one last slid of his hand the blonde man's scream echoed through the alley before he collapsed being held up solely by the big man._

_Quickly turning around, Draco fled the alley as fast as he could, a raging erection between his legs._

He smiled as the memories left him. When he'd gotten back to the castle he'd enjoyed a long slow wank. Looking back the answer was very clear. He was gay.

**_A/N I hope you enjoy...this chapter included the first sex scene I've ever attempted to write so I did my best._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** **I do not own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter universe.** Enjoy!

**An Unexpected Romance Between Enemies Chapter 2**

Harry walked into the great hall, dread marking every step. _Please Merlin let me make it through this. _He thought with false hope. He knew there was no way he'd be able to go through with his current plan without some form of consequence. As he approached his seat beside his ginger haired girlfriend the sense of dread got stronger, except now he felt an inner strength that had not been there before. He knew he could take whatever payment was due as long as he didn't have to keep this charade up any longer.

He looked over at Ron and Hermione who were staring at him in curiosity, clearly wondering what the look on his face was about. _Not what they're thinking. _He thought miserably, he feared what his plans would do to his friendship with the Weasley family but he had made his decision.

"Ginny we need to talk about something." Harry whispered in her ear. She looked at him, her smile dropping as she too saw the look on his face. No matter how long they could've been together he knew she would never have been able to look past his name to see the real him. He was a child hood fantasy, The-Chosen-One, The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, eventually the awe of being with him would have worn off and she would have been stuck in a loveless relationship. _Yes she may hate me now but she will see, in the end, this was for the best._

"What is it Harry?"

Harry looked around at all of his friends. He had no intention of embarrassing her in front of the entire school.

"Lets go take a walk to the lake." He suggested. Ginny nodded and stood up, he was about to rise to go with her when he saw Ron had been following their conversation. Of course the one time he should have kept quiet he just couldn't.

"I don't think so Harry. Whatever you need to talk about with my little sister can be said right here. I do not intend to give you two the opportunity for any funny business!" He exclaimed hotly. Harry couldn't blame him after all this was the man's baby sister but he **_really_** should do this in private.

"Ron there will be no funny business, we just need to talk about some personal matters."

"Besides he'd actually have to touch me for there to be any funny business." Ginny said rolling her eyes. _Well pretty soon I wont have that obligation. _The frustrated thought ran through his head before he could stop it. _Thats not fair it is not her fault i find the idea of touching her body repulsive, it's mine._

"Harry I think it's best you stay in here and discuss whatever you need to. After all, we all are friends here." Hermione spoke up for the first time, looking at Harry with a slight look of confusion. He'd never tried hiding any of his and Ginny's business before.

He knew he had no choice but to tell her right there. He had planned to be soft and gentle and drag it out slowly but he knew it would be better to just get it over with. Turning around to face his girlfriend Harry gathered every last bit of Gryffindor courage inside him and took a deep breath. He counted to three and on the exhale said in a rush, " I want to break up; being with you isn't what I wanted. I'm gay."

A silence that screamed a million things reigned from those nearest them. Harry closed his eyes, for he knew there was no going back. All of a sudden he felt a stinging slap across his face. Eyes flying open he was immediately assaulted with the image of his, now, ex-girlfriend's face. Her face was so red he couldn't tell where it ended and her hair began. Her eyes darkened to midnight blue from anger and hurt. The intensity of her emotions could be felt as if they were radiating off of her. Harry took a step back_. Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit! _This is NOT how he wanted things to go, even if it was what he expected.

"YOUR LEAVING ME BECAUSE YOUR A FUCKING FAG!" She screamed, her voice echoing off the walls of the Great Hall. Harry flinched as every pair of eyes in the room turned to look at him.

"Ginny! That's a rather offensive word!" Hermione gasped. Ginny glared at her.

" SHUT UP YOU FILTHY MUD-" Ginny started to scream, until she was cut off. Ron had dragged her across the table and now had her suspended in the air, the only thing keeping her from falling was his grip on the collar of her robes.

"Don't you ever insult my girlfriend again. I do not care what you think your going through, people are dumped every day. You were only with Harry for his name and I am glad he has finally left you. Using his sexuality as an insult is just low, you are acting as an utter disgrace at the moment. Now try to maintain some dignity and leave." Ron whispered quietly, anger seeping from his very pores. When her brother put her down Ginny whipped around to glare at Harry. "This isn't over." She spat before storming out of the Great Hall. Her process across the giant room was tracked by many attentive eyes, before all eyes returned to Harry, almost as one. Ron turned to his best friend and sighed "Well are you happy being...how you are?" Harry shifted nervously, he could tell his best friend was uncomfortable.

"Yes. I'm even happier that I don't have to hide it any longer. Of course this is not how I wanted the entire school to find out."

" Well mate if your happy then I guess it fine with me and don't worry about the rest of the school." And for the first time that morning Ron smiled at him.

Harry felt as if he was flying as he looked at the smiling and supportive faces of his friends, accepting him for him. He knew that no matter what the rest of the wizarding world had to say his friends would always be by his side.

What Harry didn't know was that Ron had a secret of his own.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Okay so I know my story isn't the best which is why I'm counting on reviews and criticisms. Any suggestions you have to make my story better would be much appreciated. So don't be shy. A big thank goes to my beta and best friend wolfydies. Anyways as always I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters. Enjoy!**_

_**-sincerely lovebitesandromance**_

**An Unexpected Romance Between Enemies Chapter 3**

Draco was still in a state of shock from the announcement that was made, for all to here, in the Great Hall . Harry Potter was gay. Not only was he gay, but he was no longer hiding it. He had just sat there smiling; ignoring the many eyes that gazed at him in different arrays of disgust, awe, and disbelief. Draco admired the courage that must have taken. A sharp stab of what could only be jealousy went through him. _He has friends to make him feel safe, secure, and loved no matter what the rest of the world has to say about him. I wish he knew how it felt not to have that love. To be looked on as an object of convenience or with hate and not have anyone to protect him from it._

Draco felt queasy at his traitorous thoughts. He absolutely did not feel jealous of Potter. Not one little bit. Shaking his head in an effort to dispel the horrible thoughts from his mind he decided to turn his concentration to more important matters. Like how sexy the new Dark Arts professor was. Professor Damion Night was the definition of sexy, everything about the man oozed sex. From his midnight hair to his moonlight eyes, Draco couldn't help but drool, he'd never seen grey eyes more beautiful. He smiled at his professor, who gave a cautious smile back. _If only, dear professor, you knew how aroused your smile makes me_. He rested his head on his desk and let his imagination create a fantasy, starring him and his professor.

After what felt like seconds but was probably an hour Draco felt a tap on his shoulder. Jerking to attention he glared at the offending appendage still resting on his shoulder. Glancing up he saw Blaise smiling down at him.

"You know Draco if you keep staring at our professor, like I saw earlier, people will start suspecting your gay." Blaise said to Draco, his smile changing from amused to knowing.

"Blaise I am not gay and even if I was...I would not tell you." With that he got up, gathered his things, and stormed out. Blaise rolled his eyes. Sometimes Draco was too stupid for his own good.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Class had just finished for the day and Harry was on his way back to the Gryffindor common room. As he made his way through one of the newest corridors the intricate designs on the floor caught his attention. They looked as if they had been created by a five year old, but with an elegance and grace that spoke of years of experience. The spiraling patterns transitioned into zig zags until put all together it formed a picture of a twinkly eyed headmaster. Harry laughed, surprisingly enough it had been the Slytherins' idea to have it made. Harry shook his head, a lot had changed since the war had ended, the Slytherins were almost bearable.

As Harry was studying the pattern he suddenly ran into what felt like a wall, a very firm well built wall. Startled he looked up, so quickly that he fell flat on his butt. Glaring at the smirking blonde Harry slowly got up and dusted himself off. "Well Malfoy I see your manners haven't improved much." He stated coldly. _So much for a good day_. He thought, exhaustedly. He just didn't have the energy to be angry. He had been so worried and occupied with thoughts about how he was going to break up with Ginny, that he didn't manage to get any sleep. All he wanted now was to go to his tower and collapse into his bed. He did not want to deal with the arrogant bastard.

"It seems, Potter, that you have forgotten your manners as well. Is that any way to greet a friend?" The smile on Malfoy's face was so sickeningly sweet and fake that it had Harry's stomach rolling. _It'd serve the bastard right if I blew chunks all over his robe._

"Of course its not." Harry's answering smile was just as fake. "But seeing as how I don't consider you my friend, I feel that was the proper greeting."

Draco smirked to himself. He loved how Harry's eyes lit up, like emerald fire, when he was irritated or mad. It made him so beautiful. _WAIT did you just call POTTER BEAUTIFUL. _

_"Of course I didn't"_

_"Sounded like you did to me."_

_"Now why would I go and call Potter beautiful. I find him absolutely tedious and frustrating."_

_"Yeah...and beautiful."_

"I DO NOT FIND POTTER BEAUTIFUL!"

"Errrrr...you don't find me what?" A very stunned Harry Potter asked.

Draco visibly paled at he realized the last bit of conversation he'd been having with himself had been spoken out loud. He glared at Potter.

"I said I find you to be a complete dunderhead. Good bye." And for the second time that day, Draco stormed off.

Draco turned the corner and took off at a full run. What was he going to do, he had just more or less told Potter he was beautiful. **_TO HIS FACE!_**

Arriving at the library door he stopped to catch his breath. After he managed to stop panting like a horse in labor he entered the library and made his way to the bookshelf furthest from the door and tables.

_What are you doing Draco, practically telling Potter you have a crush on him!?_

Draco froze, _did he have crush on Potter? If so for how long? Was it just a crush?_ Draco shook his head hard, trying to stop the flood of thoughts. He couldn't have feelings for the stupid boy, he hated him with every fiber of his being.

Draco sat there in the library until it was well past dark, evaluating his feelings. He would not admit his feelings to anyone, he barely wanted to admit them to himself. Swearing that he would bury the feelings until they were no longer there, he cast a tempus temporis charm.

"Oh shit!" He swore, realizing it was almost one a.m. He had a DADA essay due on Monday that he hadn't even started yet. It had to be 13 inches long and he was dreading it. Draco always excelled at performing the dark arts...he just didn't know how to explain it. He knew he needed to make at least a B on this essay to pass the class, he also knew he wouldn't be able to do it alone. So in a very Slytherin move he decided to just go to bed and leave it until morning.

That night Draco's dreams were of his burning desire for a man with the body of a Greek god. When he awoke that afternoon, the sounds of lust filled moans and pleasured pants were still present in his mind. The Slytherin stared at the ceiling. He knew he could no longer deny his desire for the man that occupied his dreams. He wanted Harry Potter and being a Slytherin, Draco Malfoy would get what he wanted. No matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N I Would like to give a special shout out to everyone who has reviewed :)))))) the support is loved. Anyways as always I do not own Harry Potter, though I use him for my own personal joy so please, Enjoy!**_

_**Warnings: sexual content in this chapter.**_

**An Unexpected Romance Between Enemies Chapter 4**

Harry awoke the next morning feeling more refreshed and happier than he had in months. He knew that today he could finally be himself...he could be Harry Potter...happy healthy **_gay _**Harry Potter. He smirked, oh how he wished his aunt and uncle could see him now. The one thing the Dursley's hated more than magic was, as his uncle calls them, nancy boys and Harry had turned out to be the full package. Speaking of packages he realized he had a not so little problem to take care. Since it was a Saturday and he was the only boy up, he decided to treat himself and enjoy a slow wank in the shower. So with a spring in his step Harry gathered his toiletries and some clothes and made his way to the boys showers.

As Harry entered the shower his thoughts suddenly turned to Ron. His best friend still hadn't shown up for the chess tournament that they'd been planning for over a week by the time Harry had called it a night and judging from how his bed hadn't looked slept in, Harry figured his friend hadn't come back at all last night. Which raised the question, Where had he been?

As Harry contemplated his friends whereabouts, a solid reminder tapped at his stomach, as if reminding him of the purpose for this early morning shower. He smiled, Ron would just have to wait till later. Grasping his winking monster with a soapy hand, Harry leaned against the wall. The coldness of the slick tile did nothing to dampen his arousal, if anything it made it more pronounced as it sent a sharp shiver down his spine, causing a moan as the searing heat in his palm became more pronounced. His head dropped and his eyes closed as he began to have the most amazing fantasy.

_Harry gasped as he felt long slender fingers land against the base of his spine. He moaned in frustration and arousal when the fingers and the hand they were attached to, gently cupped the firm swell of his left cheek, but never dipping down to touch the one place he wanted it the most. "Please, please, stop the teasing I need you, I need you **there NOW!**" Harry practically screamed._

_He didn't think the boy had heard him until he heard a barely audible thunk. Curious to see what it was but scared to ruin the moment, he remained facing the wall with his hands placed firmly in front of him. Just when he was about to give up all hopes of any sort of pleasure, he felt his ass being spread and a warm gentle breath caress his opening. Harry tensed as he realized what was about to happen, never had he thought any one would ever want to put their mouth **there**. He was in the middle of contemplating pulling away, when he heard a familiar slow drawl, "Relax."_

_Before he could figure out just where he'd heard that voice before, a warm tongue was licking its way around his hole. Harry's knees buckled from the pleasure suddenly coursing, hot and strong through his entire body. He fell to his knees and felt a firm hand pushing his head to the warm tile of the shower floor. He knew that at this point he'd do anything to keep that sinful tongue just where it was. Harry moaned and clawed at the floor as the pleasure soared to new heights with each pass of the strange boy's tongue. About the time Harry started to feel like the ministrations to his twitching rose bud were no longer enough, as if something was missing, a slender hand grasped his leaking shaft and began to slowly stroke it from base to tip. Harry growled, that was not what he wanted. Upon hearing his growl a satisfied smirk could be felt against Harry's bum, at least that's what Harry thought it was until all intelligent and unintelligent thoughts alike were yanked from his grasp as a firm tongue shoved its way deep inside him and the hand on his cock gave a firm pull and twist. Harry felt the very earth shake beneath him and the heavens shatter above him, as he rode out the most intense orgasm of his life, Harry screamed his lover's name before collapsing on the floor of the shower._

Harry lay there gasping, trying to catch his breath, as he desperately tried to remember the name he had screamed, but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't remember. Shaking his head, Harry got up on unsteady legs and cleaned himself off. Turning off the shower he stepped out, dried off, and got dressed. By the time he left the bathroom he had already forgotten about the strange boy's name, he had more important things to figure out. Like figuring out where the fuck Ron was.

A set of angry blue eyes followed Harry out of the bathroom. Ginerva Weasley growled, she had followed Harry into the bathroom, planning on showing him how he was mistaken about his sexuality, until she got caught up in watching the show. As she watched his intense orgasm, she heard the name he screamed. As she left the bathroom there was only one thing on her mind, she would make Harry Potter pay.

_**A/N**_

_**Yes I know its short however I did not see how I could continue this chapter without it sounding forced, so stick with me. I hope you are all enjoying my story and please do stay tuned for updates. Updates will come as often as i can manage, i promise ch. 5 is all ready being written :)) Until next time...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/n Im a little further behind then I would've liked, I was hoping I would've been at chapter 7 by now but it is what it is so stick with me here. I have school and a three month old to take care of, time is not my friend. I am trying to get a chapter out every few days. Once again all reviews are welcome so don't be shy. Yes I know this story also focuses on Ron and his secret but it will serve a greater purpose later in the story. I hope you all enjoyed the previous 4 chapters :) now here's chapter 5..._**

**An Unexpected Romance Between Enemies Ch.5**

Draco sat, staring at the lake as he contemplated his new found feelings for Potter. The only thing Draco had ever felt regarding Potter was hatred. He had always seen him as a rival and enemy, and then… all of a sudden… he couldn't find it in himself to hate him.

Whenever he looked at Harry, his eyes were drawn to the soft pink lips, the emerald eyes that would alight with fire when they looked into his, and the slightly tamed hair. Draco smiled, he knew he didn't hate Potter, not anymore, but there laid the dilemma. What was it that he was feeling? He knew that his feelings were positive and sweet; they caused a warm funny feeling to enter his stomach whenever he saw, or even thought, about the man.

Draco stayed by the lake for well over an hour, trying to figure out his next course of action. When this had all started he'd simply lusted after the hero, but now he feared he may want more. Sighing, he looked up, he didn't know how he was going to cope with this, but he knew one thing for certain, he was going to avoid the other man at all cost. Malfoy's did not care about other people.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't hear the quiet sound of approaching footsteps. Looking back, he still doesn't know if he would have run if he had.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Harry walked to the lake, not quite sure what he was planning on doing when he got there, all he knew for sure was that he had to think. Stubbing his toe on a rock, he cursed. Usually there weren't rocks on the grassy path, so he had opted not to wear shoes. He loved the way the damp blades and squishy earth beneath oozed between his toes, cooling the soles of his feet, even as the warmth of the sun beat down on his back. Harry breathed deeply, inhaling the warm fall air, for such a beautiful day he shouldn't be having such confusing thoughts.

After his shower that morning he had made his way to breakfast, set on finding Ron after fulfilling his dietary needs. Fortunately he didn't have to look far. Sitting in his normal seat at the Gryffindor table sat Ron Weasley, acting as if he hadn't been missing from his dormitory all night. Harry's eyes narrowed, something was definitely up. Walking over to his best friend and taking the seat next to him, he breathed in the delicious smells around him. Smiling when his stomach gave a growl of approval, he began to load his plate with sausage, bacon, an omelet, and grits. Frowning as he realized Hermione would soon be down, and he didn't want to hear her lecture on his choice of foods, he selected a few good looking pieces of cantaloupe and honeydew. As he made his way through his omelet, eating it like a starving madman, which by all accounts he was, he was eighteen after all, he considered how to approach the subject of Ron's whereabouts the night before. Turning to the redhead, Harry decided to just get to the point, "Hey, Ron?"

"Yeah, Harry?" Ron asked around the biscuit he'd just shoved into his mouth. Harry grimaced. The man really did need to learn table manners.

"Where were you all night? You never came upstairs." Harry felt a small amount of guilt settle in his stomach as he immediately expected a denial, it was however, soon replaced by anger when said denial came.

"What are you talking about Harry? I went to bed right after you." Ron muttered clearly trying to end the conversation. He hadn't thought anyone had noticed his absence. He would have to be more careful.

Even as he said it Harry could tell Ron knew he was caught. Harry also knew Ron was too stubborn to admit it. Harry glared, his best friend was lying to him and he was going to find out why. He wanted to know what was going on.

"Ron you were never in the dormitory last night, your bed was not slept in and before you try cutting me off saying you made your bed, **_YOU_** have never made a bed in your entire 18 years of life. So I'm going to ask you one more time. WHERE WERE YOU?!" Harry seethed as his blood boiled with anger. He did not like being lied to.

Ron flinched away from Harry's obvious anger, he swore he could almost see his blood boiling beneath his flushed skin.

"Harry...your right I didn't go to bed last night...well not in the Gryffindor tower at least, but please don't ask me to tell you where I was. There are certain things I'm not ready for anyone to find out yet and this is one of them. So please Harry, let it go." Ron pleaded.

Harry stared at him. On the one hand he was angry Ron felt the need to keep secrets from him, but on the other hand he too had kept a secret from Ron about his sexuality. Harry sighed, "Alright Ron, I'll let it go, for now."

The freckled faced man beamed at his best friend, he opened his mouth to say something, but just as suddenly as his smile appeared it fell as his blue eyes gazed at something behind Harry. "**_RONALD WEASLEY_**!", Whipping around Harry spotted the cause of Ron's distress in the shape of a fuming Hermione. Turning back around Harry looked at his friend with pity. When Hermione sat down she immediately began grilling Ron about where he'd been. Harry couldn't help his smile as Ron stuttered out one excuse after another. His smile disappeared quickly, however, when he noticed Hermione glaring at him, before she could even take the breath to start yelling at him, he got up, muttered something about homework, and quickly made his escape.

And that is why he now found himself making his way to the lake. He saw a big boulder a few feet ahead, deciding that would be a good place to relax, he made his way over. Rounding the boulder he was suddenly face to face with Malfoy. Harry groaned, this was not making his day any better.

"Hello, Potter. Here to interrupt my peace?" The blonde sneered.

"No Malfoy I was here to relax but seeing as it's already occupied by a filthy rodent, I'll be moving on." Harry turned to leave but was shocked when he heard a cautious voice behind him.

"No stay, I'm here to relax too and as long as we both have nothing but relaxing on our minds, I see no problem with us sharing this space."

Harry turned around shocked, only to find Malfoy had moved over, clearly making a spot for him.

"Well are you going to sit down or stand there blocking my view?" Malfoy grumbled, impatience written all over his face. Harry had clearly been standing there longer then he thought. He quickly sat down next to the blonde man but kept his body tense. _What's he up to this isn't like him. _Harry thought, peering at the Malfoy from the corner of his eye.

"Potter I do not appreciate being stared at. Either tell me what you're thinking or keep your eyes on the lake." Harry felt a flicker of recognition when he heard the slow drawl. It made him think he was supposed to be remembering something that was just barely out of reach.

Sighing he shook his head, he'd remember later.

"Well, to be honest I was wondering why you're being nice to me."

"I'm not being nice per say, I just don't feel like fighting right now. I mean if you want to..." Draco smirked.

"No, no, I don't want to fight, why are you out here anyways?" Harry asked tentatively. He didn't know how Malfoy would react to such a personal question..

"Same as you I suppose, to think and relax. So hush so we can do just that." Malfoy said softly, his eyes already closed. Harry smiled as he let his body relax and closed his own eyes. Maybe the ferret wasn't so bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N Reviews, favorites, and follows are much appreciated. Here's Chapter 6...enjoy! :)_**

**_An Unexpected Romance Between Enemies Chapter 6_**

Draco smirked at the looks that were being shot his way as he entered the great hall for dinner. It wasn't every day that Draco Malfoy went to dinner accompanied by none other than Harry Potter. Of course with the many shocks that were being dealt lately Draco was glad he was finally apart of one, he always did love a good scene. Which is probably why he found himself leaning closer to Potter then was probably decent to whisper in his ear, "See you later Potter." He laughed at the light blush spreading on Harry's soft cheeks, they looked so kissable...shaking his head before his thoughts could get a reaction from his body he took off to the safety of the Slytherin table.

"Hey there, Draco, care to tell us why you came to dinner with, as you have so colorfully referred to him in the past, the bane of your existence?"

Draco rolled his eyes. Blaise really was annoying with that particular smirk on his face. "I'll tell you later." He whispered. He had a feeling Blaise already knew about his sexuality and he really needed somebody to talk to, so who better than his best friend.

Later that night Draco and Blaise sat in their dorm room, to have the much anticipated conversation.

"So… why is it that you showed up with Potter, Draco? I'm curious to know. " Blaise asked with a smirk.

Sighing Draco said "I showed up with Potter because he and I were sitting by the lake relaxing, we said no more than a few words in the beginning and sat in silence from there." He said it in a matter of fact and end of story tone, but the slight blush on Draco's cheeks made Blaise press on.

"Oh, really…? What's with the blush, then?"

Eyes widening slightly in shock and perhaps a bit of denial, Draco then sent his, soon to be dead friend, a glare and said in an irritated voice… "I'm not blushing, it's simply the lighting and it's slightly warm…. Malfoy's don't blush!"

"Well, apparently this one does." Blaise said with an insufferable grin on his face. "So, come now, I'm not letting this go until you tell me." Blaise said his grin yet to vanish.

Draco sighed "Fine…"

"ImightlikePotteralot" He said mumbled quickly making it impossible for Blaise to understand him.

"Say that again slowly…"

"I like Potter, you ass. You happy now!? Are you happy!?" Draco shouted out, his blush reaching his ears.

"Actually, yes, I am." Blaise said with a smirk.

Glaring at his questionable friend; weighing the pros and cons of stunning him and levitating him under the Whomping Willow…. he decided against it, he might get caught.

"That's good on you, but now that you know, how are you going to help me? …because you are going to help me."

"And how am I going to do that?" Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not sure yet." Draco admitted with a defeated look on his face…

After an hour of arguing over plans, they finally decided on a plot that involved making Potter jealous.

Harry hummed happily to himself as he made his way to the library. It was more for show then anything really, his going to the library. He'd already copied Hermione's essay, but he didn't want to face Professor McGonagall's accusing glare on how he completed his assignments without going to the library. He chuckled; she knew he and Ron copied Hermione's work. He figured she was just happy he _was _turning in work. For months after the final battle he hadn't done anything but refuse to get out of bed. He'd had every intention of spending the rest of his pointless life in his room until he got a very firm, and loud, talking to by one Molly Weasley. Smiling as he remembered the love radiating off the red head as she'd screamed at him, his heart grew warm.

He continued to hum as he made his way to the side of the hallway, preparing to turn left, when he spotted a head of platinum hair in an alcove. Malfoy, for who else could it be, sounded as if he was talking to himself. Stopping he debated whether or not to approach him, he felt as though the animosity had been settled between them at the lake, but he didn't know if it made it appropriate for him to approach Malfoy for a conversation. Rolling his eyes at his own stupidity Harry braced himself, he was going to say hi to the blasted Slytherin, repercussions be damned.

Nearing the alcove Harry once again stopped. Frowning slightly he realized he heard not one voice but two and curiosity getting the better of him, he inched his way forward to better hear the conversation taking place.

"But I don't know how, what if he notices?" Harry's frown deepened, he'd never heard Malfoy sound so nervous.

"It's not that different from kissing a girl, mate...or so I've been told." A deep chuckle accompanied this statement and Harry's eyes widened at he realized who Malfoy's mystery companion was.

"DAMMNIT BLAISE SHUT THE HELL UP THIS ISNT FUNNY!" Complete silence followed Malfoy's sudden outburst before Zabini quietly said, "I could always...you know….teach you how to kiss a boy."

Peeking around the corner to get a look at things Harry smiled, Malfoy was kind of cute when he was deep in his thoughts. Before he could evaluate why that thought didn't upset him as much as it should, his smile was wiped clean off his face at Malfoy's answer; "Okay."

Confused at the anger coursing hot and strong through his veins, Harry's breath stopped as he was forced to witness Blaise leaning forward. His eyes wouldn't look away and his feet refused to move no matter how much he wanted them to and oh boy, how he wanted them to. Everything seemed to be moving a lot slower than it should, he could hear the erratic rhythm of his heart and the rushing sound of blood flowing through his veins. The slow glide of Malfoy's silky pink tongue along his plump lower lip seemed to last for an eternity. The way Zabini's hands gently slid around his waist landing to cup his firm arse, slowly pulling his body against his bigger frame. Right up until the moment that Zabini's lips met Malfoy's did everything seem so slow and clear, than Harry watched as their lips met and with a strangled gasp reality and time slammed back into focus. Turning around and running as fast as his short legs could carry him he fled, not caring if the Slytherin's heard him or not.

Stopping to lean against the wall of the corridor a few hallways away, Harry gasped as he caught his breath. He couldn't believe what he was feeling...he just couldn't...there was no way...As the realization became too much he slid down the wall to his knees. Harry stared at the wall not really seeing it, as he felt panic at what this new sensation could mean. He, Harold James Potter, was jealous of Blaise Zabini, because it was he who got to kiss Malfoy and not Harry. His head fell to his knees as his body shook, how could he feel such things for a Malfoy? How could his own heart betray him so severely?

He cried for what seemed like hours. Harry looked up and wiped his eyes, he'd made his decision…. He would be there for Draco, they would be friends. The two most influential boys in school were gay and Harry had every intention of being friends with him.

Making his way back to the dormitory, the library long since forgotten, Harry smiled, he would do whatever he had to too be friends with Malfoy.

Blaise chuckled as his hands slipped smoothly from Draco's waist. They'd both heard Potter's yelp and his running feet. They didn't think they would have to put their plan into action so quickly, but when a perfect opportunity is handed to you only a fool would pass it up. They had seen Potter headed to the library and knew that particular hallway was usually always abandoned that time of day and had used some Slytherin short cuts to make is to the alcove before Potter. After that, the rest was just too easy.

"Potter will be falling into your arms in no time Draco."

"Hahaha, if things were that easy I would've had him by now...No, Potter isn't going to give in just yet. This, my dear friend, is only the beginning.

_**A/N I know its short but I wanted to update. Don't forget. Review Follow Favorite. Also a big thanks to my wonderful beta wolfydies for helping through my writers block. Chapter 7 coming soon.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/n I'm trying not to focus too hard on Ron, Blaise and Ginny since this is DRARRY but they do have a greater purpose In this story so they must be in here. If you do not like that I'm very sorry. Oh by the way I'd appreciate it very much if I could get story ideas and/or pairings for my next story, again I'd appreciate it very much! This also my longest chapter yet, well over 2,000 words, a little under 2,300 to be exact. I feel so proud of myself :) yay me! Hehehe Remember Follow Favorite Review, they are greatly loved .Thank you. Here's chapter 7 ENJOY!_**

**_Spells & Charms_**

**_Obscurum-_**

**_literal definition- darkness_**

**_description- casts a shield of darkness around a desired object, most commonly used on infants and young children to help them sleep during naps._**

**_Suscitatio-_**

**_literal definition- awake_**

**_description- when cast on a sleeping person it gently wakes them whether they want to or not. Most commonly used on well...sleeping people_**

**An Unexpected Romance Between Enemies Chapter 7**

As the two boys walked away, their conversation focused on quidditch, a red-haired, blue-eyed beauty watched them leave. Her plan for revenge had just created itself. The sick delight in her eyes could only be called insane as she plotted the downfall of the most popular Gryffindor.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD **

Later that night Draco sat alone in the astronomy tower, his thoughts, for once, were not focused on Potter. Instead they were on Blaise. His head had spun ever since their kiss. He didn't know what to make of it. He knew he was gay, that much was certain, so why hadn't he enjoyed Blaise's kiss?

_'Because it wasn't Blaise you wanted under your lips.'_ A small voice whispered in his head. He knew it was no use denying it, that little voice always seemed to be right, but how could you undo something that's already been done. Sighing, he looked up and fell into the beauty of the stars, very nearly choking as he realized he wanted to hold Potter and gaze at the stars' brilliance together. '_Oh God'! _Draco thought miserably, _'I'm turning into a bloody romantic."_

Hearing rustling from his right, Draco froze. Very slowly a short figure stepped into the faint light coming from the full moon... He swallowed hard as he recognized the small male.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

Draco blinked, Potter almost sounded...shy.

"What do you want Potter, besides to ruin a lovely evening with your presence? I know it's not for the sky, you never have excelled at astronomy but you are an absolute genius when it comes to being a moron." Even as Draco shot the insult at Potter he didn't know why he was being so mean, but seeing the way Potter flinched at his words he figured he'd better stop. He hated that hurt look in those bright emerald eyes.

Taking a deep breath he prepared to do what no Malfoy had ever done before. "I'm sorry, Potter that was a bit harsh. Let me try again. What do you want?" He apologized.

If Draco had any second thoughts about apologizing they were wiped away by the startled widening of Potter's eyes and his jaw rapidly making its decent to the floor. With a smirk he waited for the man to recover himself. Messing with Potter really was fun.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Was his whispered reply. Now it was Draco's turn to adorn a startled expression, of all the things Potter could have said he was not expecting that to be one of them.

"About what…?"

"I don't know life, school… just you know, whatever you want."

"Oh. Well, ummmmm... give me a moment to think about it."

As the silence between them grew Draco continued to think about the Gryffindor's request, it sounded almost as if he was trying to be friends...thinking about all the ways that could go wrong his immediate thought was no. He knew if he allowed himself to be friends with Potter he wouldn't be able to hide his feelings for long and it wouldn't take much for people around them to figure out what his looks meant. He was determined to never let the Hogwarts student body know his sexuality. However, the more he thought about it the more he wanted to be friends with him. He knew he could never have him on the level on which he wanted him, but he also knew he couldn't handle keeping him at a distant. He knew that this would mess up his plans to win Potter's affection but he'd worry about that later. He'd made his decision

"Okay Potter, we can be friends."

"Oh no, I wasn't trying to..."

Draco's breath caught as he realized he must have made a fool of himself assuming Potter would actually want to be friends with him. Turning away, his face burning with embarrassment, he very nearly missed Potter's face lighting up as bright as Christmas.

"Thank you, Draco." Harry muttered shyly, a faint blush coloring his beautiful skin.

Draco blinked, "Why did you call me Draco, Potter?"

"Well because I don't call any of my other friends by their last names so I see no reason for it to be any different for you." Potter stated, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Okay...Harry."

The two boys stayed in the tower until the early morning hours, exploring their newly found friendship, until they fell asleep, unknowingly drifting into each other's arms as the morning wore on.

Harry blinked as the _Obscurum_ charm ended, letting the midafternoon sun's blinding glare wake the raven haired boy. _Wait, afternoon sun?_ He thought still blinking, trying to erase the remaining remnants of sleep from his eyes, he became aware of a persistent heat seeping into his side. Looking down, intent on investigating the strange heat, Harry gasped in shock. Quickly quieting his next intake of breath as the figure next to him shifted, Harry continued to stare at the boy asleep in his arms.

At first he didn't know how to approach the situation when, to his absolute horror, he saw his own hand make its way to the silver-haired boys face. His fingers gently brushed over the sleeping boy's eyelids gently making their way down to graze his nose before showering feather like kisses over silken lips. His palm gently cupped his cheek, his heart pounding in his ears as the powerful urge to kiss those beautiful lips became almost unbearable. Wrenching away with a startled cry, Harry struggled to get up, falling on Draco in the process. Staring down at him in alarm he slowly, and very carefully, began to get up. He had barely began his ascent however before two strong arms pulled him back down, pressing him quite firmly against the solid, purely male, body beneath him. Gasping in shock, Harry felt the beginning spikes of arousal warming in his belly.

"Draco?" He whispered gently.

"Ungggg, Harry!" Was his moaned reply.

Cursing under his breath at his suspicions of what Draco might be dreaming about, Harry quickly untangled himself from the firm hold around him. Moving a few feet away from the boy Harry composed himself, his arousal slowly dissipating. It took imagining Professor McGonagall using her feline like body to lick herself to completion before all signs of Harry's arousal were gone. _'Oh God!' _Harry groaned, he could only imagine the nightmares he'd have that night.

"_Suscitatio_" Harry whispered. He watched as the spell gently woke the Malfoy heir. Stretching as he sat up Draco took in his surroundings. As his eyes fell on Harry a small smile graced his lips.

"Good Morning, Harry."

"Mornin' Draco."

Harry bit his lips, trying hard to fight the blush that was creeping up his neck, Draco actually seemed happy to see him. This friendship was off to a good start.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Entering the Gryffindor common room Harry was greeted with stares, some curious, some disgusted. As he stared back in confusion, Ron and Hermione came rushing down from the boys' dormitory, only to come to a skidding halt in front of him.

Panting from his excursions Ron said, "Where the hell have you been mate?!"

Smiling as he remembered last night he simply stated, "I was with a friend."

"What kind of 'friend?" Hermione said curiously, having noted the dreamy smile lighting up her best friends face. Apparently she wasn't the only one.

"I bet he was shaggin' some boy!"

Harry's head snapped up, his eyes quickly finding the boy who'd shouted at them. Clearly their conversation was not private. Harry swore he could of heard a pin drop in the resulting silence before pure chaos erupted.

"Yeah, I bet he was, the dirty freak!" One fourth year said.

"Don't call him a freak, I think it's beautiful." His friend shot back, her expression remarkably similar to that of Luna Lovegood.

Pretty soon the entire common room was divided in two. One half supported the idea he'd been with a boy last night, the other half seemed absolutely disgusted. It quickly became more than he could handle so he did the only thing he could think of, he spun around and raced through the Fat Lady portrait, ignoring her indignant cries. He was quickly followed by his two best friends, much to his dismay. Slowing after what he considered was a safe distance, he switched his course to head to the Great Lake. Hearing his friends rapidly approaching footsteps he took a deep breath; it was now or never.

Settling down in the soft grass beneath him, Harry stared at the calm waters. As he felt a small hand take his Harry smiled and gave a soft squeeze, taking a deep breath he admitted what he never thought he could, "I think I'm falling in love with Draco."

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

"What's the big deal Draco? I thought this was what you wanted." Blaise muttered, clearly irked. Draco had spent the last hour throwing a pity party about his new friendship with Potter.

"WHAT I WANT?! HOW COULD THIS BE WHAT I WANT?! A FRIENDSHIP WITH THE BOY I LOVE GREAAAAAAT." Drawing in a deep breath Draco tried to calm down. He'd accepted Harry's friendship knowing the consequences, knowing he couldn't pursue a romantic relationship without risking losing their budding friendship. He hadn't cared at the time, preferring to be Harry's friend rather than his enemy but to be his friend rather than his lover? Draco didn't know if he could handle that.

"Why don't you just tell him how you truly feel?" Blaise asked, confused, he'd never been one to hide his feelings, preferring to just grab the bull by the horns, if you know what I mean, so he couldn't understand Draco's determination to keep feelings hidden.

"Because I'm scared Blaise...scared I'll lose him for good. I know I can't keep it a secret forever, no matter my intentions, but I'm going to hold to him for as long as I can." Draco whispered, sounding defeated. He'd never felt so awful in his life. He just felt so...well he didn't know what to call it. He wasn't exactly blue because he wasn't sad, and he wasn't green with envy. He couldn't claim to be yellow either seeing as how he was feeling more then scared, so he decided he was lime...lime being that feeling that makes your head dizzy and your stomach knot with a multitude of emotions...all his feelings rolling around inside him until they became so jumbled it was just a smear on his soul, his mouth sour from the taste of them.

"If you say so Draco, but I can tell you one thing...I've never known a Malfoy to be scared. Think about that." With that last remark Blaise rose from the sofa and left the Slytherin common room.

As he stared at the door that his best friend had just walked through, he thought about his parting remark. He'd been breaking a lot of the Malfoy 'do's and don'ts' lately but there was one he would not break, he refused to be scared of his emotions. Draco would have Harry for his lover...even if it killed him.

With a smirk Draco sauntered up the stairs to his dormitory, his mind already buzzing with ideas.

**A/N Thank you to all my faithful readers and the first time visitors. All of the reviews have been much appreciated and have given me the boost I need to get this chapter finished faster then I was planning. This weekend is going to be kind of hectic but hopefully chapter 8 will be posted this weekend...the more updates the more drive I have ;) *hint hint* hahaha anyways as always Review Follow & Favorite. Stay tuned and have a marvelous night! :))))**

**A big thanks to my beta wolydies and all my reviewers. (Also for all who might take offense or find the McGonagall comment truly disturbing, Forgive me, it's 4:44 a.m and I'm sick. So I feel entitled to my weird add in's.) :)))) Until next time my loves**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N After a lot of medicine, tea, and almost no sleep I've decided to go ahead and start working on chapter 8. A big thanks to slowpoke15hi5 aka Laura for the awesome advice on ways to spruce up my tea and who's beautiful review gave me the motivation to start this chapter. :) Reviews are always welcomed. Now without further ado here's chapter 8. Enjoy!**

Side notes:1. I will get my then's and than's' mixed up seeing as how I tend to write how I talk so please over look it. 2. I have had zero time in the last four days to write so please forgive how long it takes to get this chapter out.**3. VERY IMPORTANT! LUCIUS MALFOY SWITCHED TO THE LIGHT AFTER NARCISSA TOLD HIM HOW POTTER SAVED THEIR SON'S LIFE. HE WAS PARDONED OF ALL CHARGES AND REMAINS A FREE MAN. SOOO PLEASEEEE DO NOT ASK ME WHY LUCIUS ISNT IN AZKABAN OR I WILL BE FORCED TO PUT YOU THERE MYSELF. **

**An Unexpected Romance Between Enemies Chapter 8**

"I think I'm falling in love with Draco."

The words seemed to echo in the thick silence that followed before Hermione slowly asked, "Why would you think your falling in love with Malfoy?"

"And why the bloody hell are you calling him Draco?" The red head asked, disgusted. Harry rolled his eyes, of all things in his last sentence to be disgusted about Ron found him calling Draco...well Draco, the disgusting part.

"Well lately I've been having these strange emotions every time I'm around him and they're getting stronger and stronger, and we're friends, Ron. Do I call you Weasley?"

"What kind of strange emotions?" Hermione asked softly, concerned her friend was misinterpreting his feelings. Both she and Harry ignored the agitated mumblings coming from the freckled faced man beside them.

"Well I don't really no how to explain it but ill try. When I see him my stomach drops and I lose my breath, my heart speeds up and my entire body gets warm with the very thought of him. I think about him 24/7, whether I'm asleep or awake, he literally consumes my thoughts. Lately I find myself dressing nicer and trying to tame my hair, just so I can impress him. I mean for Gods sake Hermione, when I saw him and Blaise kissing I wanted to rip Blaise to pieces."

"Blaise kissed Draco?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"And your sure it was Blaise?" Ron asked darkly.

"Yes." Harry said, his eyes on Hermione. He never saw the look of pure loathing that crossed the redhead's face.

"HARRY, HARRY, HARRY FRIGGIN POTTER!''

Turning around, the Gryffindor trio watched in amusement as a red faced Seamus ran up to them. "Harry, Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her office, right now." Seamus gasped, before collapsing next to Ron.

"Haha okay Seamus. Ron, Hermione you comin'?" Harry laughed. It was quickly followed by a shudder however, as he remembered the last time the feline Professor had been in his thoughts, he would ask Hermione to _Obliviate _him if he wasn't so bloody sure she'd demand a reason why.

"Nah' I think me and Seamus will just hang out here for a while, his face matches my hair!" Ron managed to get out in between his roaring laughter. If possible Seamus's face got even redder.

"I'll walk part of the way with you Harry, I need to go to the library." Smiling at her best friend, she leaned over to kiss her boyfriend before standing. As her and Harry fell into a familiar, easy walk, that could only be accomplished from years of friendship, her mind was already buzzing with her newest suspicions.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Hermione stared at the ground as she walked, trapped deep within her thoughts. Something was definitely up with Ron lately. Since they'd came back for eighth year he'd randomly disappear for long periods of time and come up with the most ridiculous excuses for where he'd been. More then one fight had occurred because of his unexplained absences. Hermione had long suspected he was seeing another girl but after observing him closely for several days she never once saw his eyes linger on any other girl for more then a second. Even the slightly flirtatious undertones he usually had when he talked to someone of the opposite sex, had disappeared. Hermione got the impression that he was completely...uninterested. She'd puzzled long and hard over what could possibly be wrong with her boyfriend, but could never figure it out. Now, however, she felt she knew the answer.

Seeing Ron's face at the mention of Blaise and Draco's kiss, had more or less confirmed her suspicions. At first she had assumed he was disgusted hearing about Draco kissing somebody, but then when he'd asked about Blaise a little light bulb went off, his face had been so hateful and his voice so harsh. Ron had exhibited all the signs of a jealous girlfriend, which couldn't be true of course, he was with her after all. Now that she thought about it she finally understood why Ron had been so uncharacteristically understanding when Harry came out, after all everyone had expected him to explode, to display the famous Weasley temper, if you will. However Hermione figured with all the 'gayness' going around lately, Ron was doubting his sexuality and had developed a superficial crush on Blaise. Nothing more.

Smirking as she entered the library she decided there was only one thing to do...she was going to seduce Ron and put any doubts of his sexuality to rest.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Leaning against the boulder, Ron's own thoughts were drifting towards Blaise. With fury in his heart he began to imagine different scenarios on how to confront his boyfriend about his deception and unfaithfulness. A wicked smirk adorned his lips...Blaise was going to have hell to pay.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHDH**

As Harry entered McGonagall's office he was shocked to see not one ,not two, but THREE, platinum haired Malfoy's seated in front of her desk.

"Errrr...Seamus said you wanted to see me Professor."

"Yes, yes Harry do come in and have a seat."

Harry sat in the only available seat...which just so happened to be next to Draco. Looking over at his fellow schoolmate, Harry smiled. "Hey Draco."

"Hello Harry." Draco grinned back.

Harry blinked, he'd never seen Draco grin before. As unexpected and slightly unsettling as it was he couldn't help but think it was perhaps one of the most beautiful, sexy, and incredibly arousing things he'd ever seen.

Across from him Draco was having similar thoughts of his own. As Draco's thoughts lingered on Harry's smile he shifted in his seat to try and hide his growing arousal. He couldn't believe it! He was getting hard in front of his own parents and his least favorite professor, forget the fact she was Headmistress as well. Looking at the raven haired man Draco's face darkened noticeably, the blasted Gryffindor was going to be the death of him.

As Harry saw the sudden shift of emotion in Draco, his own face fell. He didn't know what had brought on the sudden change of mood in the taller boy, all he knew was he felt a deep sadness begin to start at the obvious displeasure Draco found in seeing him. Quickly looking down to stare at the floor Harry didn't notice the two looks of giddy approval and happiness that were being directed his way or the much darker look as the Malfoy Head of House took in the situation before him.

Draco on the other hand noticed the looks...that did not, however, mean he understood them but if the look on his fathers face was anything to go by he'd soon find out.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, the youngest of course, I would appreciate if you would direct your attention to me and not each other." Noticing she now had the boys full attention, the headmistress smiled. "Thank you. Now I think it's time I informed you all why I brought you here. Harry it appears you have no where to go for the yule holidays." Raising a hand to cut off the protest she already knew was coming, she continued. "The Weasley's are taking an international trip, too where they're not quite certain as of yet. Seeing as how you are still a student albeit a legal adult, you are not permitted to go with them because you are not biologically nor legally, family." Cutting off the next flow of protests with a hard look she, again, continued. "As for your staying here at the castle, I absolutely forbid it. It's about time you had a proper Christmas. The Malfoy's here have decided you may stay with them for the holidays. You will go home with Draco. Are there any questions?"

As she was met with blank stares she couldn't help the hint of a smile that showed on her lips. 3...2...1

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO GO HOME WITH MALFOY?!" Harry shouted, while Draco almost simultaneously whispered, "I refuse to let Potter go home with me."

Both men winced at the sound of there surname before fixing unrelenting glares on the three older adults in the room. Although neither boy knew it their reasons for not wanting Harry at Draco's house for the holidays was very similar.

"Draco." Lucius said. The authority in his tone all it took to make his young heir drop his gaze to the floor. Draco loved his father, he really did, but the damn man could be so blasted annoying sometimes. Draco sighed he would have loved to spend hours yelling and screaming about why Harry shouldn't stay with them, omitting the real reason of course, but at the look of disappointment on his mothers face Draco's resolve evaporate.

Sensing his son's surrender Lucius nodded his approval. "Potter, you will be a guest in our home for the holidays, I do not care what reasons you may have to offer on the contrary. Blaise has informed us you two have formed a friendship of sorts so there is no reason for you not to come. It would be a great honor to the Malfoy name if you would accompany Draco home. Details will be discussed at a later date." With that being said Lucius stood to take his leave. "I will see you boys in a couple of weeks. Good Day." Striding from the room as if he owned the place Lucius left. Narcissa quickly gave her son a hug and patted Harry on the head, "Your heart is your best guide." She whispered before following her husband.

Harry and Draco stared at the doorway before looking at each other. Narcissa's parting statement had left them both completely baffled.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDDHDH**

Over the next two and a half weeks life seemed to return to normal. Sure Harry still got both disgusted and admiring looks, but that'd been the case for most of his life so it really didn't bother him. Blaise showed up to class barely able to walk one day and Ron continued to avoid Hermione even more. While she was the brightest witch in the school, she seemed blind to Ron's disloyalty. Ignoring their friends growing relationship problems and sore ass, Harry and Draco continued to work on their growing friendship while trying to fight their rapidly growing love. As the day of departure for the Christmas holidays quickly approached both boys grew tenser and tenser.

As each boy stared out the window of the Hogwarts express in their respective compartments, staring at the speeding scenery, they were filled with dread and anticipation alike. Dread at what would happen if the other discovered their true feelings and excitement at getting to be so...close...for so long.

When the train pulled up to the station both men took a deep breath, this was going to be either the worst, or the best, Christmas of their lives.

_**A/N I'm soooooo sorry it took so long, I shall beg your forgiveness till you give in. Chapter 9 will be out within the next week or two so stay tuned. Have a good day/night my loves. byebye**_


End file.
